European Visual Kei!
by Ame to Yume
Summary: While at a chaotic World Meeting, a bored America makes a rather...interesting discovery, courtesy of Japan and France. Curse them.


**A/N: I did this video here: watch?v=lLxmJb-UqUg a while back *shot for shameless advertising* so I thought I'd write a story to go with it. Yup, European Visual Kei _exists. _I hate it when people bawwww that VK is only Japanese. VK was based on pre-existing WESTERN styles, mind you. Besides, Euro Kei is just as good, if not sometimes better, than J-Kei. Weeaboos need to get over themselves.  
**

_Summary: While at a chaotic World Meeting, a bored America makes a rather...interesting discovery, courtesy of Japan and France. Curse them. _

**Disclaimer: Hetalia goes to Hima-papa. The songs mentioned go to their respective owners. **

* * *

European Visual Kei!?

America always enjoyed a chaotic World Meeting, but this was getting ridiculous. Insults were thrown around even more than usual; everyone shouted rather hurtful words at eachother. America was seriously starting to think that his eyes were going to be stuck to the back of his head from rolling them so much.

That is why, that day, America was not even up to argument with England, which is what he usually ended up doing. Sure, it was fun, but it did nothing except hurt the older male and pull America and him further and further apart. Thus, America opened his laptop, went to YouTube and looked up Royz's 'Egoist', a song Japan had recommended to him during one of their conversations, mentioning it as a more fitting intro to an anime America seriously could not remember right then.

As he listened to the loud tune, making a mental note to later ask Japan to translate the song, America flicked through the suggestions to spot Versailles' "The Revenant Choir".

"Why do all these Visual Kei bands have _French _names?" he muttered out loud

That's when someone patted him on the shoulder. America removed his headphones. "What?!"

France's eyes were narrowed slightly, but not exactly angry. His lips were pressed in a grim line. America gulped at his uncharacteristic seriousness. "Tell me, _mon ami_, what's wrong with French names?"

"Besides," Japan intervened "I am not the only country that has Visual Kei bands."

America raised a eyebrow.

"I am sure you heard of European Visual Kei." Japan said

"No, I didn't."

"Google it." France said flatly

"OK..." America sighed as he typed on the keyboard

America clicked on the first result, which pointed to , and then clicked on the tag which directed him to the page of the Spanish band Gothic Dolls. He then opened a new tab and looked up one of the songs listed. Soon, a rather dark melody started flowing from the earphones.

"Oh, I know that song!" Spain exclaimed, effectively getting the other nations to shut up "'Beyond Suicide' by Gothic Dolls, isn't it?"

America nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yes..."

"These posers are nothing next to Kogure, kesesese~" Prussia said in his usual obnoxious tone

"Kogure is _my_ band, not yours..." Germany murmured, glaring at him

Hearing the unusual band name, America looked them up and found the PV to their song "Doyoubi to Ame". A click later, the melody drifted though the room to the other nations.

"Oh, that's such a nice song!" Hungary complimented, and most of the other countries murmured in approval, nodding their heads

"Aye, I believe you gits haven't listened to Machina Shogunate. Now _that's _good music!" England intervened

"I believe you're just jealous, _mon ami._"

"Me? Jealous?" England said mockingly, feigning hurt "I only speak the truth."

America sighed, muttered some not-so-nice words under his breath and, to make England happy, looked up Machina Shogunate. Their song "Sub Rosa" could soon be heard, the clear, elegant melody leaving America and France open-mouthed.

"You know, Iggy, that's not bad..." America said after a while

England had a blissful smile on his face as he closed his eyes let the song reach into him and take him away. "Told you." he murmured

"Come on, England." Russia intervened, rolling his eyes at England's reaction to a simple song "That's nothing next to AKADO."

"DNR are not-a bad either." Italy Veneziano added

After both of AKADO's "Oxymoron no.2" and DNR's "Rock Princess" played one after the other, France finally spoke:

"CLOSER can do better than that blindfolded and in their sleep."

Japan started laughing at the weird mental imagery. America glared at France before looking up CLOSER's "Requiem". When the song started playing, the reaction England and France had to "Sub Rosa" earlier were reversed.

"I never knew you were like that, frog."

"You know _nothing_ about me." France asserted

"But what about you, America?" England asked, hearing Korea, China and even Mongolia mention some of their respective Visual Kei bands, namely Eve, Silver Ash and Visual MooN "Haven't you got a Visual Kei band?"

America thought about it for a minute. "Um, no..."

England cackled.

_The end...or is it?_

* * *

**A/N: Finally. Freaking finally. I've been dying to make a story that starred the Otaku Trio, and while I was doing that video I mentioned earlier, this plot bunny was born. Oh, and sorry if I went overboard with compliments to Machina Shogunate and CLOSER. They're my favorite Euro Kei bands.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Ame to Yume**


End file.
